Just to mess with her
by Sisterspy
Summary: Jane decides to mess a bit with Lisbon, but who is messing with who?


**A/N: Soo this plot bunny just came to me all of the sudden, maybe an M rated chapter could be added, but I'm no smut writer, so if anyone feels the need to add some smut to it and write it, I will gladly add it as a second chapter.**

Just to mess with her, he'd secretly stolen her phone out of her pocket the night before and turned off her alarm. He hoped she hadn't noticed and just went to sleep. Lisbon was just the kind of uptight person to check if her alarm was still set. Even though it was programmed to go off every morning at six am. Who does that? Seriously, when did she take some time off to relax? He presumed she used the time to go running every morning.

When he carefully slipped her phone back, he was hoping he would get the chance to not only let her get some desperately needed sleep, but also to wake her up and see her with her hair all tussled and her sleepy eyes. He'd seen it before, and now the opportunity arose again and he just couldn't resist.

Now it was 9.30 and he was picking the lock to her motel room. He'd promise the rest of the team to wake her up. He brought her favorite coffee as a peace offering for breaking in and messing with her alarm clock.

With a final click the door sprang open. He threaded as softly as he could until he heard Lisbon call his name. "Jane!" It sounded urgent; when he peeked around the corner he was under the presumption that she'd heard him enter and was awake. The sight before him contradicted that thought immediately.

Her eyes were closed, her hair was a cute mess and she had a peaceful smile to her face, her cheeks rosy from sleeping. Than why had he heard her call his name?

"Lisbon, wake up." He spoke softly. She turned sideways, her face no longer visible to Jane. "No, don't stop Jane."

He frowned, was she still sleeping, dreaming perhaps, about him?

His answer came in the form of a moan. "Oh, don't stop Jane, please!"

Nailed to the ground he decided the only proper course of action would be to wake her up, before this got any more embarrassing for either of them.

He put the coffee cup next to her on the nightstand. Tiptoed to the end of the bed and with one jerk removed her sheet and blanket.

His playful smiled was replaced with shock, her covers fell to the floor as his brain registered the almost naked body of Teresa Lisbon on the bed. She was only clad in black lace panties, her upper half on full display.

Her body had immediately reacted to the cold, at least which was the only thought he had before his mind refused to work anymore. He was never going to lose this image again and it scared him big time. Because he knew that every time he would think of her, this image would be in his memory palace. And this was not an image he could ever make himself forget.

She stirred. "Dammit Jane, give me the blankets and get back here." He stared in horror at her still closed eyes. It took him a second to realize what she'd said and another to act upon it and clumsily drawing the covers back over her, but not before taking a final look. He needed to get out of here, before his body gave into the temptation that was handed him.

He hasted out of the room, almost tripping over his own feet.

He tried to appear normal, not to raise any suspicion with the team. When Lisbon met up with them only ten minutes later he nearly panicked. Coffee in hand she greeted him. "Thanks for the coffee, Jane."

It took all his control not to turn red, but didn't have the courage to face her yet. He could almost hear her frown at his lack of response and damned himself for being unable to wipe the memory of her heavenly body out of his mind. It turned him on immensely and needed all his biofeedback tricks in hiding it.

It was the start of a long day.

He tried to find an excuse at every moment to avoid any contact at all. He caught her eyeing him with suspicion more than once and hoped she wouldn't call him on his behavior.

So when Lisbon was the first to retreat to her room after dinner he was relieved. He needed to process and sleep was definitely going to help him with that. So he hoped.

He didn't even bother to switch on the light. He undressed quickly and was about to jump into bed when the lamp nightstand came on and revealed his Teresa, sitting in her unbuttoned blouse, revealing her matching underwear.

For the second time that day he was lost for words.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked while adding a seductive smile.

When she still didn't get a reply, she jumped up and walked over the bed until she was as close to him as she could get.

"You know, I actually was partially awake this morning. And yes, I was dreaming about you. And no, that's not very uncommon. I was almost sure the whole thing was just another dream. "

She paused a second licking her lips and rested her hands on his collarbone.

"That was of course, before I saw the coffee."

One hand crept up to his curls, tugging them a little; she bit her lip in a teasing smile.

"And then you tried to hide your body's reaction to the memory all day. That was really kind a cute."

"Lisbon…" His voice sounded hoarse and his mind still wasn't able to come up with any kind of intelligent reply.

"Shush Jane; you know we've been dancing around this for far too long. Maybe this will finally help you get your focus back." She let her hands trace circles over his abs, before taking his hands and leading him onto the bed. She straddled him and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "And yes I noticed you changed my alarm clock, and tomorrow you can bring me coffee again. You should never have tried to mess with me."

**A/N: So this is a one shot, but if you have something to add to it, let me know! Oh and I still don't have a bèta, which I'm in desperate need for so if you find any mistakes, their all mine and I will gladly correct them!  
**


End file.
